The Bronx Lebanon Hospital Center (BLHC) Pediatric AIDS Clinical Trial Unit (ACTU) has been very productive site of the Pediatric AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG) since initiation of funding in 1992. It is located in an HIV epicenter in New York City and is the only funded PACTU in the Bronx. In the past seven years, the combined BLHC Division of Women and Children's HIV Services has provided comprehensive, integrated medical and psychosocial to 600 HIV exposed children and is now caring for 380 HIV infected. The major strength of the BLHC PACTC lies in its ability to recruit and retain large numbers of HIV infected children and pregnant women into protocols as demonstrated by past performance. Clinical care is integrated with research programs including a CDC funded Maternal-Infant Transmission Study (MITS) and the Pediatric AIDS Foundation Ariel Project. As with our performance in the PACTG, we have exceeded targeted accrual in each of these studies. The target for the first study year of this proposal is 94 participants which exceeds the minimum requirements stated in the RFA. The recent expansion and renovation of our clinical space has created an environment in which the PACTG obligations can be met with sensitivity. The site has implemented an extensive and comprehensive data quality assurance plan which has resulted in excellent data management summaries as per the DAIDS. The staff of the BLHC- PACTU is contributing to the development and implementation of the scientific mission of the PACTG. Therefore, the BLHC PACTU is an excellent site to continue as a participant in the scientific agenda of the PACTG.